Stormy Weather
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He'd almost allowed himself to believe that the game they had been playing had run its course and was over and if he was honest he was disappointed at the thought that it might be. Now though as he saw the familiar challenge in her gaze he knew the ball was once again in his court
1. Chapter 1

**Stormy Weather 1/2**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** He'd almost allowed himself to believe that the game they had been playing had run its course and was over and if he was honest he was disappointed at the thought that it might be. Now though as he saw the familiar challenge in her gaze he knew the ball was once again in his court and he would have to come up with something pretty special to match up to this particular round of play.

**Author's Note:- **Story 3 in the "Play time" fantasies series also a reply to the "thunder storm" Monday challenge, rated for sexual content so if that's not your thing turn back now otherwise enjoy and reviews as always would be very nice indeed!

"Jean where are you?" James called moving through the house in the dark trying to find his wayward partner. It was almost 2am and there was a storm kicking off outside the house that was making it hard to hear his own voice let alone for her to hear him. When he'd woken up to find her missing and realised that the throne and lightening that had been forecast for the night had started in earnest he had a moment of panic that she might have been terrified by the storm and be sitting downstairs in a panic rather than waking him. He didn't' have a problem with storms himself but he knew some people were terrified by them and it was something they had never discussed in the short time they'd been together. "Jean? Sweetheart where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Jean called smiling at him as he came in stopping in his tracks as he realised she was standing at the open French doors to the garden.

"What are you doing? The rain is pelting down out there not to mention the thunder and lightning why are you standing with the door open?" He asked his confusion growing as she beckoned for him to come closer and he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently. "Come back to bed I know it's warm and everything but it's still not a good idea to be standing around with the door open in a storm."

"I like the door open I love a thunder storm I love to listen to it and watch the rain it's so passionate and exciting." She whispered as another loud crash of thunder ratted outside and she turned in his arms kissing him with the same passion raging outside.

"Is this the effect thunder storms always have on you?" James smiled when the need for air finally forced them apart and she looked up at him smiling seductively.

"Are you complaining?" Jean asked laughing softly as he shook his head taking her hand and attempting to lead her out of the room toward the bedroom. "No I don't want to go upstairs."

Immediately tuning into what she wanted he backed her toward the kitchen counter pulling her cotton sleep shirt over her head before lifting her onto the cool Formica surface drinking in the throaty moan she gave as he stepped back into her arms.

"You're amazing you know that? You never cease to surprise me." He muttered pushing his pyjama bottoms over his hips and stepping out of them as she smiled at him feeling her pulse race as the storm outside was echoed in the passion building in the room. The sound of the thunder and the crackle of lightening only heightened her desire as his hands skimmed her thighs running up the sides of her body until her reached her breasts kneading them gently teasing her nipples between his teeth as he did. Resting she hands on the counter top behind her she arched into his touch letting his take complete control of the situation as she focused on how he was maiming her feel and the way those sensations were heightened by the storm outside.

"James please..." She muttered when his hands trialled her body brushing her inner thighs his fingers coming tantalisingly close to where she needed him to be most at that moment.

"Yes?" James asked smiling as she glared at him the mock irritation in her gaze only heightening his arousal as he positioned himself between her legs letting his length nudge gently at her centre as she groaned with frustration.

"Make love to me James I need you. Now!" She whispered giving a satisfied cry as he did as she asked thrusting into her with a force that matched the passion of the storm now completely over head the flashes of lightening coming thought the open door and the loud crashes of thunder mirroring the way her body seemed to being set alight by every firm forceful thrust he gave and her cries were drowned out by the crashes of thunder.

Watching as her head fell back, a gentle flush coming to her skin James knew she was close the way the lightening flashing through the dark lit up her eyes making them look like they were on fire with love and desire for him making him even more hungry to watch her give up to her climax before he lost control himself.

"You're so beautiful right now, god I must be the luckiest man alive to have you, you're so amazing you feel so good..." He muttered watching with satisfaction as his words were her final undoing and just as the storm reached its crescendo he felt her pulsate around his length her cries soaking into his consciousness and dragging him with her as she enveloped him in her arms and swallowing his groans in a searing kiss.

"That was amazing I've always wanted to do that." Jean smiled moments later as the sound of the storm lessened and he shook his head playfully. "What? I have and we are supposed to be fulfilling our fantasies now and then aren't we?"

"You planned this? You knew the storm would wake me and I'd come looking for you." James smiled shaking his head again as she nodded. He'd almost allowed himself to believe that the game they had been playing had run its course and was over and if he was honest he was disappointed at the thought that it might be. Now though as he saw the familiar challenge in her gaze he knew the ball was once again in his court and he would have to come up with something pretty special to match up to this particular round of play. He'd have to plan it just as carefully as she had and he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Stormy weather 2/2

"James where are we going it's about to start raining at any moment I thought we were going back to the car." Jean sighed as he took her hand leading her away from the college were they'd been attending a Bach recital and toward the river bank. It had been raining on and off all evening and she was already finding it hard to avoid the puddles in open toed sandals and the closer they got to the river bank the worse they were getting. "Much as I normally love walks by the river with you darling it's not so nice in the pitch dark on a rainy night when I am wearing spike heels and an evening dress.

"Do you trust me?" James asked pausing in the shadows by the entrance to the tow path and pulling her into his arms for a second.

"With my life you know that but it's already starting to rain and the forecast is for a downpour tonight we're not exactly dressed for river walking."

"I happen to like the rain. I like it a lot." James replied bringing his lips close to her ear and dropping his voice to a whisper "Almost as much as you love thunderstorms."

Catching the challenge in his gaze in the limited light from the moon she knew exactly what was going through his mind and felt a bolt of excitement surge through her. She knew if she said no, if she told him that she didn't want to go wherever he was taking her, if she said she'd love to deal with whatever was on his mind in the comfort of her home or his he'd agree but it would put an end to their game of sexual one-upmanship and she wasn't prepared to let that happen.

"Well if you like it that much I suppose I can put up with getting a little wet but slow down the rest of the night isn't going to go the way you have in mind if I stumble on the soft ground and break my ankle!" She smiled letting James take her hand again and continuing to lead her down toward the river bank.

"You're not going to get too wet, well not the sort of wet that comes from a rainstorm anyway." James said smiling triumphantly as they reached a dark red narrow boat and he pulled the key from his pocket.

"Who's is that?"

"I hired it for the night, it's a new thing the tourist office are doing a girl gave Robbie and I flyers for it when we were out an about this week." James explained unlocking the small door on the narrow board and stepping inside as the wind started to get up and she stumbled slightly as she missed her footing and fell into his arms. Taking advantage of her fall to kiss her hungrily he dropped the small bunch of keys on the counter and backed her toward the double bed at the other end of the boat as the rain and wind got going in earnest outside. The combination of the way the wind was gently swaying the boat and the rain sounded violent and exciting on the wooden frame of the boat sent his arousal levels soaring as she moaned softly against his lips.

"Are you going to close the door before we get too carried away?" Jean asked leaning back on the bed and staring up at him as he shook his head and another gale force gust of wind shook the boat.

"No I want to hear the rain and feel the wind I don't imagine there'll be many people down here tonight anyway." James replied kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed slipping off her shoes and rolling her stockings down her legs as she bit gently on her bottom lip drinking in the way he stared up at her the lust in his eyes making her heart race as he stood up pulling her to her feet. "you know you always look fantastic but tonight you're stunning I love that dress and I love that with your hair like that I can do this."

"Umm I love that you can do that too," Jean whispere3d as he turned her so that her back rested against his chest holding her close against the swaying of the boat and kissing his way up her neck before releasing the clip from her hair burying his head in it inhaling the faint hint of apple from her shampoo.

Lowering the zip on the back of her dress James groaned as quietly as it fell to the floor and she turned toward him pushing his jacket off his shoulders taking only moments to add his tux to the pile of clothes on the floor. Letting him remove her bra then slide her panties down her legs she fell backward onto the bed pulling him with her as they indulged in enjoying a slow sensual moment exploring other's bodies as the rain and wind whipped up outside and the swaying of the boat only added to every sensation.

"God you feel so good." James muttered slowly thrusting into her and pausing as the wind swept motion of the boat took over gently moving him inside her as he watched her every reaction. The sound of the storm, the beating of the rain on the wooden roof over his head, the way the wind made even the smallest movement magnified tenfold was exactly what he'd hoped would happen and the way the pace and intensity changed just like heat and passion between them did was better than he'd ever imagined it would be.

"James stop teasing." Jean groaned the way the movement of the boat was setting the pace of how he made love to her making her frustration peak. She needed to feel more of him, to lose herself in the way he filled her, the way she was able to make him forget about everything but how good it felt when they were together. "Yes… oh god yes just like that…..harder…."

Listening to the way she immediately reacted to his change in pace, the way her eyes fused with his as he made love to her with long deep thrusts was all it took to set off a storm inside him to rival the one going on outside. Lifting her legs higher over his hips he increased his pace, the change in angle and hunger he had for her snapping the tiny thread of control she had as he watched her skin flush in the soft moonlight.

"James….oh god….oh god I love you….." she cried arching off the bed as he buried himself deep inside her giving up to his own climax as it tore through him exploding every nerve and cell in it's wake.

"See I know that would be amazing but it was beyond that it was mind blowing." James smiled pulling the soft fleece comforter on the bed over them as he held her close. "The wind and the boat and the sound of the rain and all of it. I loved every second of it almost as much as I love you."

"Really? Well it was an unexpected end to the night but one I definitely wouldn't complain about." Jean smiled resting her head on his chest and sighing contentedly. When their game of fantasy enactment had started she'd assumed it would very quickly run it's course and they'd give up on it. Now though she was loving the unexpected and challenging nature of it all and she couldn't wait to plan her next move. This time she had every intention of upping the stakes and had every expectation that it was going to be fantastic.


End file.
